Por ti
by Shey1416
Summary: -Oneshoot- Los sentimientos de los hermanos Creevey ante la batalla de Hogwarts, un pequeño homenaje para ellos dos.


Antes de nada, gracias por pasarte por aquí y si vas a leer esto, muchas más gracias !!

Sólo estaba pensando en el último libro de HP y recordando a Colin Creevey ... Sólo una versión de lo que pudo haber pasado ... Porque Colin era más que el "fan" de Harry ...

Que os guste!

* * *

Es tarde, muy tarde, después de la pequeña reunión en la Sala de los Menesteres, ahora Dennis escucha lo que la profesora McGongall dice, sentado junto a su hermano, en la mesa de Gryffindor, escuchando como van a evacuar el colegio.

Dennis se mira las manos, impotente, viendo como su sueño está en peligro, y desea quedarse a proteger ese fantástico mundo, pero no puede… no puede porque sólo los mayores de edad se pueden quedar a luchar, y él no es mayor. Él tiene catorce años.

Y disimuladamente mira a Colin y le ve como nunca antes le hha visto. Porque esa mirada seria y decidida no es normal en él, y Dennis sólo recuerda haberle visto así con los Carrow de por medio, pero ahora … ahora es algo diferente. Y ve a Colin cerrar los ojos y se pregunta qué estará en la mente de su hermano, mientras la profesora McGongall termina de hablar.

-Colin -el mayor se vuelve hacia Dennis como si no recordara que estaba allí, está serio y decidido, ante la mirada preocuada de su hermano-¿Qué vamos a hacer?¿De verdad tenemos que irnos? ¡Yo no quiero irme sin luchar!

-Yo me quedo -contesta Colin cerrando los ojos-, tú te vas.

Entonces Dennis abre sus ojos de par en par, estos se llenan de lágrimas que salen despedidas en cuanto vuelve a cerrarlos con fuerza, mientras grita a su hermano palabras que hacen volverse a los demás:

-¡Eso no es justo, Colin!¡Tú sólo tienes dieciséis años, no puedes quedarte tan poco!

-Eso es decisión mía.-comenta él, fríamente.

-¿Ah, sí?-dice el menor de los Creevey indignado-¡Pues yo también tengo derecho a elegir y quiero quedarme!

Dennis a penas se da cuenta de que la mano de su hermano se mueve velozmente hacia su cara, lo siguiente que recuerda es un fuerte dolor en la mejilla izquierda, donde reposa su mano, con los ojos desbordados en lágrimas que ya resbalan con velocidad por sus mejillas.

-Den, esto no es un juego ¿de acuerdo? Sabes perfectametne que te matarían si te quedaras. Yo no soy un experto en esto, pero tú mucho menos. No voy a permitir que te pase nada, no podría mirar a nadie a la cara si te ocurriera algo por mi culpa. ¡Así que te vas!-grita Colin y mientras llora.

Entonces Dennis comprende que debe irse, pero no le entra en la cabeza que su hermano no quiera irse con él. Y le agarra suavemente de la manga y, llorando pero con calma, le dice a su hermano mayor.

-¿Pero y tú?¿Qué será de ti? Colin, yo … No quiero que te pase nada…

Y Colin le mira aturdido por unos segundos, para luego abrazarle y susurrarle al oído que él va a estar bien, que no le pasará nada. Al apartar a Dennis, Colin tiene una sonrisa forzada en los labios y le tiende su cámara al pequeño, mientras dice:

-Llévatela ¿vale? Tengo muy buenas fotos aquí, no quiero que les pase nada malo. Así que cuando vaya a casa, me la das -Dennis abre la boca, para decir algo, pero entonces la sonrisa de su hermano se vuelve verdadera y reconfortante-. Volveré, te lo prometo.

Dennis asiente levemente y aprieta la cámara entre sus manos, mirando de reojo a Colin, que espera con él en la fila que lleva al Cabeza de Puerco a través del retrato de Ariana Dumbledore. Dennis siente unas manos en sus hombros y al girarse Colin ya se ha ido corriendo, en un pequeño despiste de todos.

Aquel último apretón, Dennis lo sigue sintiendo durante todas las horas que espera en el Cabeza de Puerco, espera, espera, espera … pero en el fondo save que algo no va bien. Y espera, y escucha a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado llamar a Harry Potter, y reza porque no vaya, porque su hermano lucha por él. Y espera …

Y mientras tanto, Colin seguía con su lucha personal. Los mortífagos eran muchos, eso le pareció y los compañeros del Ejército de Dumbledore, junto a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, les intentaban combatir.

Colin veían a la gente caer, y veía su cuerpo llenándose de heridas, pero sabía que él no iba a morir. No importaba los cruciatus que tuviera que soportar. Jamás iba a rendirse.

Y tras una lucha encarnizada, Colin llegó a la conclusión de que había llegado al límite. Se quedó de pie, temblando ligeramente y sangrando por diferentes heridas. El sudor se le metía en los ojos, dificultándole la visión y respiraba entrecortadamente, un mortífago se rió de él. Colin frunció el entrecejo.

-Estúpido niñato -escuchó la voz de Amycus Carrow-, no eres más que un fan de Potter. No tenías que dejarte morir aquí.

-Te equivocas -dijo el pequeño, sacando fuerzas de donde realmente no las tenía-. Yo no soy eso. No. No. ¡No soy un niño! Ya no… Lucho por Harry Potter y por el Mundo Mágico, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lucho por la libertad y por la justicia … ¡Lucho por la magia! _Y por ti, Den … _

-Eres un maldito sangre sucia …-dijo otro mortífago que Colin no pudo identificar, apuntándole con la varita-. Morirás como la sucia rata que eres.

-¡Te equivocas de nuevo!-una sonrisa curvó el rostro de Colin, mientras un par de lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas-. Soy tan mago como tú. Soy un Gryffindor valiente y estoy orgulloso de mis orígenes muggles … ¿Y qué si voy a morir? Lo haré luchando por lo que quiero y por quienes quiero. Y no dejaré de luchar.

El mortífago desconocido cayó petrificado ante un hechizo no verbal de Colin, que estaba demasiado cansado para esquivar el Avada Kedavra que le mandó Amycus Carrow.

Dennis no puede dejar de llorar, mientras siente un profundo orgullo por su hermano, por lo que le han contado los que estaban allí, porque se mantuvo en pie hasta el final y, mientras, se despide de Hogwarts, al menos hasta que lo recosntruyan.

Hace algunas fotos con la cámara de Colin, algunas que sabe que a él le hubieran gustado.

Siente una mano en su hombro y se gira con rapidez, esperando ver a Colin, pero no es Colin, claro que no … Pero aquella chica le abraza como si le conociera de siempre, aquella pelirroja que también parece haber llorado, esa Ginny Weasley, era amiga de su hermano. Y Dennis la abraza, llorando con más ganas que nunca y piensa que, esté dónde esté, Colin será feliz … porque lo lograron.

-Algún día volverás a verle …-le comenta aquella otra chica, esa Ravenclaw tan extraña y divertida, Luna Lovegood.

Dennis asiente con la cabeza y acaricia la pequeña cámara de fotos, sólo sonríe. Volverá a verle … pero mientras luchará por la magia …

-Sí … por la paz en nuestro mundo … _Por ti, Colin._

* * *

¿Por qué la parte de Dennis está en presente y la de Colin en pasado? No sé, pero me gusta que esté así.

De todas formas, pienso que Colin no merecía morir, pero que dio su vida por lo que más quería en el mundo, la magia.

Bueno, sí has llegado hasta aquí ... ¿qué tal si me dices que te ha parecido?


End file.
